1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical apparatus that reproduces a music content received from a content distribution server, and to a computer program applied to this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has conventionally been well-known that an electronic musical apparatus, that is a client terminal, requests a music content to a content distribution server, and receives to reproduce the music content transmitted from the content distribution server. In particular, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-114690 discloses a music content distribution system for karaoke. In this music content distribution system, a lyric flag is attached in a music content, wherein lyrics are displayed on an electronic musical apparatus when the lyric flag is “1”, while lyrics are not displayed on an electronic musical apparatus when the lyric flag is “0”. This allows the control for providing lyrics together with music to a registered user and for providing only music to a non-registered user.
However, in the aforesaid conventional apparatus, lyrics are always displayed on a display screen of an electronic musical apparatus for a registered user, so that the user cannot freely change the display manner of the display screen even if he/she desires a display screen other than lyrics.
It has conventionally been well-known that an electronic musical apparatus, that is a client terminal, requests a music content to a content distribution server, and receives to reproduce the music content stream-distributed from the content distribution server, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-335507.
A stream distribution has an advantage for a user in a copyright fee. However, if the music content that is distributed by using a recording function provided at the electronic musical apparatus can be stored in a non-volatile memory, this distribution cannot be treated as a stream distribution. Similarly, if the music content that is distributed from an MIDI output or digital audio output provided at the electronic musical apparatus can be outputted to an external device, there is a fear that this music content is recorded on the external device. Therefore, it cannot be treated as a stream distribution in this case. The aforesaid conventional apparatus does not consider the stream distribution.